Beauty and the Beholder
by JanuaryLight
Summary: A fic I wrote for the monthly challenge at CI Fans Unite on LiveJournal.


**A/N:** My first attempt at Smut.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**WARNING:** THE FOLLOWING IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT, AND CHEESY-NESS. SIDE-EFFECTS OF READING THIS FIC MAY INCLUDE, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: NAUSEA, INVOLUNTARY EYE ROLLING, NIGHTMARES, AND AN UNCONTROLABLE URGE TO SLAM ONE'S HEAD INTO A DESK, WALL OR ANY OTHER HARD SURFACE AVAILABLE,. KYASURIN-CHAN CANNOT BE HELD LIABLE FOR ANY SIDE-EFFECTS OR INJURIES (MENTAL OR PHYSICAL) SUSTAINED DURING, OR THAT RESULT FROM READING THIS FIC.

* * *

It seems like everything they have ever done has been in anticipation of this, every second culminating in this inevitable moment.

His kisses and caresses are impatient and frantic, rough even, and she finds that she can scarcely breathe within this flurry of lips and hands. She knows how he feels, overcome and consumed by the passion that had been pent up for so long. She knows because she can feel it too. Her evidence is the heat growing between her legs. But she doesn't want this to be purely physical; she wants it to mean something. She doesn't want to just fuck him; she wants to make love to him.

"Geez Bobby," Alex pants, "slow down." She's hoping to remind him of what she assumes, she prays they both want or need this to be.

At her words, he pulls away abruptly. "S-sorry. I guess I kind of got carried away. It's just… it's like a dream, you know?" He pauses and then his expression suddenly morphs into one similar to that of someone who has just been informed that they struck and killed a puppy on the freeway. "I didn't… Did-did I hurt you?" Because that's what his worst nightmares now entail. He's scared to death of losing her; she's all he has left, all he's ever wanted, all he needs.

"No, no." She assures him, reaching to pull him back to her. "I'm fine. Just… slow down a little, okay?"

Bobby nods and kisses her again, but this time it is most definitely not frantic or rough. No, this time it is a slow, almost painfully so, and passionate kiss that seems to tear the breath right out from her lungs.

He eventually breaks the kiss in favor of assaulting her neck with kisses and nips while simultaneously working on the buttons of her blouse. He removes it in one fluid motion, discards it somewhere on the floor behind him and cups her partially-exposed breasts through her bra. He places hot, open-mouthed kisses across her sternum then runs his tongue tantalizingly across the top edge of her bra, at the same time, his thumbs brush across her nipples through the thin fabric. Alex writhes under him, reaching back to unclasp the garment herself, but he stops her.

"I'll get it," he says, lips suddenly at her ear, voice heavy with desire, and she can't help but shiver. Seconds later her bra joins her shirt on the floor, and his lips descend upon soft, bare flesh.

"God, you're beautiful," He breathes, drawing teasing shapes around a hardening nipple with his tongue. She would respond to his complement, but she's s too busy drowning in his touch while half-heartedly attempting to loosen his tie. She has finally begun to make some progress on her task when he takes her nipple into his mouth, gently between his teeth, and sucks, at which point she altogether abandons her attempts at undressing him. Encouraged the soft moans his ministrations are evoking, he continues to suck while lightly rubbing and kneading her breasts, sending shockwaves throughout her body. She swears she can feel them, even in her toes.

"Bobby," she says breathlessly as he is kissing his way down her abdomen and slowly tugging her slacks down off her hips. "Are you actually going to let me undress you, or am I going to be the only one naked here?" However, the full effect of sarcasm is lost a moment later when Bobby's index finger deliberately brushes they hyper-aware bundle of nerves at her center and she moans: "Oh… Jesus, Bobby…"

"You say something?" He asks playfully, going to suck and lick some of the skin on her stomach, leaving a satisfying red mark. A possessive pronoun on her flesh.

She tries to give him a sort of agitated glare, but she has a feeling that it doesn't come out quite as she intended. But apparently her silent communication is successful anyway, as the next moment finds Bobby sitting back with his hands held up in defeat. Alex seizes the opportunity and makes quick work of his tie and shirt, fingers fumbling with buttons in her haste. She then moves down to unclasp the buckle of his belt, ridding him of the final vestiges of his clothing with astounding celerity. She reaches down between them to stroke the physical manifestation of his growing exigency and presses her lips to the hollow of his throat, enjoying the reverberation there as he groans her name.

"Alex." She loves the way that her name sounds; she's been 'Eames' for too long. He takes her wrist and pulls her hand away, swallowing audibly. "Let's… not have this over before it starts, okay?"

She understands and doesn't protest when he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and takes them quickly from her body, leaving her fully exposed before him. He deftly slips a finger between her folds to check her ready-ness, then looks to her eyes for final confirmation. Alex nods.

She inhales sharply when he slides into her and he gives her a moment to adjust to him. He kisses her, sucking softly on her lower lip, before he starts moving.

He wants to remember everything, so he gets caught up in all the little details of her. Like the way she moves her hips in time with his, the soft sounds she makes with each thrust and, most of all, the way she arches her back ever-so-slightly, bites her lip, and moans his name into his shoulder as she climaxes. Then he loses himself in the sheer heat and intensity and covers her face with light kisses, whispering 'I love you' and various sweet nothings against her skin.

A few moments later he shifts off and to the side of her, giving her room to catch her breath. She turns on her side to face him and absently runs a hand over the curls on his head and down his cheek.

"You're beautiful," he murmurs, maintaining eye contact as he takes and kisses her hand.

Alex looks away, suddenly feeling self conscious. "You've said that. But, really, I'm not. Maybe I used to be but now I… well, let's just say I'm not getting any younger."

Bobby furrows his brow. "Alex. Alex, look at me." He guides her eyes back to his with a finger under her chin. "You. Are. Beautiful." He insists, each syllable punctuated by the conviction in his eyes as he says them. She presses her face into his chest so that he can't see the flush of her cheeks or the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You have no idea how long it's been since someone has said that to me." Her voice is partially muffled by his chest. She can't even think of a time when Joe ever made her feel like this.

"Well you're going to her it a lot more often," Bobby tells her. He wraps his arms around her and, starting at the base of his spine, his fingers leisurely make their way up her back, seemingly taking stock of each vertebra.

"What are you doing?" She asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know… I just like being able to touch you. To-to be close to you." He can feel her lips curl into a small smile against his skin. "Does it… bother you?" He falters for a moment.

"No. It's fine," She says, stifling a yawn. Now it's his turn to smile, because he knows that she'll probably be asleep in a few minutes. He starts rubbing lazy circles on her back. "You staying?" Alex asks.

"Yeah. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." He'd stay for as long as she would have him.

"'Kay. Night, Bobby."

"Goodnight, Alex." He has to stay. He wants to be there in the morning to tell her that she's beautiful.


End file.
